Dolce Pioggia
by Liinwe
Summary: Ou la petite histoire de Yamamoto qui embrasse de force Gokudera dans un parc, se fait jeter puis tombe malade avant d'être récupéré par l'Italien pris de remords... Classique. /!\ Yaoi 8059


Haha... Voici donc ma toute première Fanfic, écrite lors d'un panne de mon neurone... Quand Même ! Ma première fic a faillit être un LEMON ! OAO Je suis encore choquée...

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, l'univers et les personnages de KHR sont issus de l'immahination fertille de Akira Amano-Sama... S'ils étaient de moi je les aurais déjà violés sauvagement... /out/

Merci à Willelmina (oui, oui, en entier ça donne Willelmina18, allez donc jeter un coups d'oeil à ses fic~) pour avoir relu 135 fois ce truc pour corriger les fautes, rajouter de la ponctuation et traquer les répétitions...

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? C'était la question que se posait Gokudera Hayato, les yeux écartés, plaqué contre un arbre par un base-balleur stupide. Les lèvres de Yamamoto se rapprochèrent des siennes sans qu'il puisse se dégager. Les entraînements quotidiens du gardien de la pluie lui conféraient un avantage, sans parler de ses cinq bons centimètres supplémentaires. La langue de Yamamoto se fraya de force un passage entre les lèvres fines de l'Italien qui se tendit, rageur, et mordit l'imprudent appendice. Sous la douleur, l'étreinte du sportif se relâcha. Gokudera en profita pour se dégager, repoussant avec force celui qui avait eu l'audace de lui voler son premier baiser.

« Dégage ! Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

-Go…Gokudera ! Je ne…

-Ta gueule ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! »

L'italien partit en courant, laissant le sabreur seul dans le parc. Un vent du nord froid et malsain se mit à souffler, ébouriffant les cheveux de jais de Yamamoto. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, ce dernier se laissa tomber sur un banc tout proche et s'y allongea. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Alors qu'il avait jusque là résisté à ses pulsions…. Il venait de tout gâcher… Maintenant, c'était fini, sûr… Gokudera ne le laisserait plus l'approcher, encore moins le toucher… Il avait tant voulu sentir son odeur directement sur sa peau, il aurait tant aimé l'avoir pour lui seul, entièrement. Il ferma les yeux, le vent glacé lui brûlait les joues et derrière ses paupières défilaient des images de l'être aimé, des images insupportables, d'autant qu'elles étaient accompagnées de ces quelques mots qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne : « Ne t'approche plus de moi ! » L'épéiste rouvrit les yeux. Des larmes s'en échappaient, et Yamamoto esquissa un pathétique sourire.

« Haa, on dirait bien qu'il se met à pleuvoir… »

Sa voix se cassa et il resta là à contempler le ciel de plomb. Il était tard, peut-être bien huit heures du soir, et en hiver personne ne venait dans ce parc. Personne ne l'attendait non plus à la maison, son père était parti pour la semaine afin de rencontrer un de ses fournisseur en poisson et de prendre quelques vacances au bord de la mer, même si ce n'était pas en cette saison qu'elle était la plus chaude. Le ciel se mit à pleurer lui aussi et tout fut bientôt détrempé. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas exception, la pluie s'infiltrait partout, telle une morsure glacée. Yamamoto ferma les yeux.

***

Gokudera avait fui. Les joues rouges et le souffle rauque, il était arrivé dans son appartement alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Après avoir claqué la porte, il s'était laissé glisser contre le battant de bois et s'était recroquevillé, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur les carreaux évoqua à l'Italien l'image de Yamamoto et avec elle ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le gardien de la tempête rougit violemment, serra le poing à s'en faire mal et frappa le sol plusieurs fois, ne réussissant qu'à se meurtrir un peu plus. Il passa un long moment dans cette position avant de se calmer, mais quand il se releva ses mains tremblaient encore.

« Ce bâtard… »

Il alluma la lumière de son minuscule appartement et se dirigea vers sa ridicule salle de bain. Là, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, plusieurs fois, espérant chasser de sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Peine perdue, le bruit de la pluie dehors lui remémorait le visage du sabreur, le contact avec ses lèvres, son odeur… Gokudera poussa un cri rageur et frappa le lavabo, pourtant rien de ce qu'il faisait ne réussissait à effacer le rose clair qui colorait ses joues. Pour se calmer, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent entreprit de ranger son lieu de vie, jetant à la poubelle tout ce qui traînait par terre, faisant la vaisselle qui n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis trois jours et, comble du miracle, fit même le travail qu'on lui avait donné à faire au lycée… Mais une fois que tout fut bien rangé, propre, réglé, l'Italien se vit contraint à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Où était cet abrutit de base-balleur à cette heure ? Que faisait-il ? Dehors, la pluie ne cessait de tomber… Et si… Merde ! Pris d'un sombre pressentiment, Gokudera enfila son manteau et sortit précipitamment, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière ou de verrouiller la porte. Il s'élança dehors, courant en direction du parc. Haa ! Le con ! Il était bien capable de rester là bas…

***

Quand Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus sous la pluie, dans un parc, mais couché sur un futon. Il voyait encore flou et se sentait mal, mais un linge froid était déposé sur son front et une bonne odeur régnait dans la pièce. Une forme humaine s'affairait devant une gazinière, pestant à voix basse. L'humain en question semblait avoir des cheveux gris attachés en une petite queue de cheval et des lunettes mais de loin, c'était difficile à voir… Hein ? Des cheveux gris ? Yamamoto se redressa brusquement. Il y avait deux options : soit il était mort et était monté au paradis, soit… Gokudera se retourna, et, voyant que cet abruti de sportif s'était redressé, il le força à se recoucher en lui appuyant la tête contre l'oreiller avec son pied nu.

« Crétin ! Ne bouge pas de là, t'as une fièvre de cheval ! »

Le gardien de la pluie ne put pas opposer la moindre résistance, la maladie lui embuait le cerveau et le vidait de toutes ses forces. L'Italien s'accroupit à son chevet et entreprit d'éponger la sueur du brun avant de replacer un linge humide sur le front de ce dernier. Yamamoto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cet endroit devait être l'appartement de Gokudera, mais que faisait-il là à son chevet à le soigner ? C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait dit il y a quelques heures de ne plus l'approcher…

« Goku…Gokudera ?

-La ferme ! Économise tes forces, je viens de te dire que tu étais malade.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas, sa fierté l'en empêchait. Plutôt crever que d'avouer qu'il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il était parti en courant sous la pluie, le ventre noué d'inquiétude avant de retrouver un imbécile dans les vapes, couché sur un banc alors qu'il pleuvait et qu'il ne devait pas faire plus de trois degrés… Et, surtout, jamais il n'avouerait avoir porté l'épéiste sur son dos, et ce sous une pluie battante. La sonnerie du minuteur retentit, évitant au jeune maffieux de s'expliquer. Yamamoto regarda son aimé s'éloigner et remarqua que ce dernier était vêtu d'un tablier blanc, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir violemment. Gokudera revint, un bol plein d'une bouillie blanchâtre à la main.

« Tiens, mange.

-C'est quoi ? De la bouillie de riz ?

-Ouais…

-C'est… C'est toi qui l'as préparée ?

-… Hum… »

Gokudera détourna la tête. Ça non plus il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Oui, il l'avait préparée, oui, c'était un imbécile, oui, il aurait pu se contenter de verser de l'eau bouillante dans un bol de nouilles instantanées, mais justement non, cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit et cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il préparait cette bouillie de riz en pestant contre les mauvaises indications de la recette.

« Heu… Gokudera ?

-Quoi ?

-Merci…

-Pas de quoi.

-Merci.

-Tu radotes, imbécile de base-balleur…

-Je sais…. C'est délicieux.

-Fais voir. »

Gokudera attrapa la cuillère et goûta sa préparation. Il grimaça : trop de sel, bien trop de sel… Comment un être normalement constitué pouvait-il trouver que cette bouillie était délicieuse ? Il rendit la cuillère au brun.

« Trop salé, si tu veux je te fais autre chose…

-C'est bon, c'est toi qui l'a fait, donc c'est délicieux.

-…

-Au fait… La cuillère…

-Quoi ?

-C'était un baiser indirect ?

-Ta gueule, mange ! »

L'Italien se leva vivement et partit fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. Il y resta jusqu'à ce que ses pommettes aient cessé de rougir. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, mais un peu moins fort et la température s'était encore rafraîchie. Yamamoto se redressa, il se sentait un peu mieux après avoir mangé. Il observa longuement le dos du jeune homme avant de se décider à briser le silence.

« Excuse-moi.

-…

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure…

-…

-Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment un imbécile. Je vais y aller, je ne devrais pas te déranger plus longtemps… »

Gokudera écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de retourner vers le futon. Là, il aplatit une nouvelle fois la tête de l'épéiste contre l'oreiller.

« Ne bouge pas de là, avec la fièvre que tu as tu serais capable de t'évanouir en route.

-Gokudera… Tu t'inquiètes pour m…

-Pas moyen ! »

Yamamoto sourit en voyant l'Italien rougir. Ce dernier s'assit par terre et trempa une nouvelle fois le linge dans l'eau froide, mais quand il voulut le déposer sur le front du base-balleur il sentit les bras du brun l'attirer et le serrer contre lui. Gokudera se sentit rougir et tenta de se dégager mais, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il ne put rien faire. La fièvre ne semblait pas beaucoup affaiblir l'escrimeur, ou bien était-ce l'Italien qui ne trouvait pas la motivation pour se débattre comme il l'avait fait dernièrement ?

« Ya…Yamamoto ! Lâche-moi… »

Sa voix était hésitante. En fait, avait-il réellement envie qu'on le lâche ? Yamamoto enfouit son visage dans les cheveux gris du gardien de la tempête et respira son odeur longuement… Il sentait la clope, ce qui n'était pas une odeur très agréable, mais, mélangé aux effluves d'un shampoing au café et au parfum naturel de la peau du jeune homme, cela devenait la senteur la plus délicieuse au monde. De son côté, l'Italien était en plein combat intérieur. D'un point de vue logique, jamais il n'aurait dû se retrouver dans une telle situation, il était un maffieux. Auparavant, jamais il ne se serait inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre. Auparavant, il n'y avait que lui dans son monde, et voilà qu'un sportif décérébré s'incrustait… Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration s'accélérer… Le parfum de l'épéiste était un subtil mélange entre la cannelle, le miel et le lait tiède, le tout sublimé par un discret effluve d'humidité, sûrement du à la pluie. Un barrage céda dans l'esprit de Gokudera. Abandonnant la lutte, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du Japonais, cessant toute résistance. Une larme coula sur sa joue, finissant sa route sur la peau dorée de Yamamoto. Ce dernier, bien que surpris de la résignation de son aimé, se redressa et, serrant toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras, il lui souffla sur l'oreille avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Je… Je t'aime Gokudera. »

La fierté de l'Italien lui interdit de répondre quoi que ce soit, mais l'étreinte qu'il lui rendit exprimait ses sentiments mieux que n'importe quel mot. Yamamoto prit le visage du jeune homme et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Cette fois, Gokudera ne le repoussa pas, et laissa le brun jouer avec sa langue, lui mordiller les lèvres. Il sentait des mains qui dénouaient son tablier dans son dos puis s'aventuraient dans son dos, sur son torse… L'italien mit brusquement fin au baiser, écarlate.

« A… Attend, Yamamoto ! Je… Nous… Ha... »

Le sabreur avait entrepris de pincer les tétons de son amant qui se montrait encore réticent. Il avait pensé pendant une seconde à utiliser l'argument qu'étant tous deux des hommes, une telle relation n'était pas moralement correcte…

« Tu es adorable Goku… Non… Hayato. Laisse-toi aller… »

Le gardien de la tempête frémit en entendant le brun utiliser son prénom mais n'y trouva rien à redire… Les petits baisers que Yamamoto déposait dans son cou eurent raison de sa résistance et il finit par suivre le conseil de son amant. Il laissa l'épéiste déboutonner sa chemise, et faire ce qu'il voulait de son torse… Yamamoto embrassait doucement la peau fine de l'italien, le mordillant par moment, insistant sur les tétons, aussi roses que les coussinets d'un chaton…

« Ya…Take…Shi… »

Hayato gémit sous les caresses de son amant qui descendait toujours plus bas sur son ventre, tout en lui pinçant doucement les tétons… L'Italien avait du mal à cacher son désir et la bosse qui s'était formée entre ses jambes en attestait. Dans le même état que lui, Takeshi remonta doucement et embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres du gardien de la tempête. Le couple se coucha en douceur sur le futon, sans rompre leur baiser. La main de Yamamoto se posa sur le renflement que formait le désir de l'argenté, mais, à ce contact, ce dernier rougit violemment et repoussa le brun hors du futon. Ses mains tremblaient.

« … Hayato ? Ça ne va pas ?

- …

-Désolé… Je t'ai brusqué…

-…

-Excuse-moi… J'y vais.

-A… Attend ! Ne part pas !

-Hayato ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C-c-c-continue si tu… veux…

-Te fout pas de moi… Comment je pourrais faire ça alors que tu tremble de dégoût ?

-Non ! Je…

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer. Je vais suivre ton conseil, je ne m'approcherais plus de toi, Gokudera. »

Hayato fut choqué d'entendre le brun réutiliser son nom de famille. Il aimait entendre cette voix dire son prénom, affectueusement. Déjà, Yamamoto s'était levé. Il prit le bol ayant contenue la bouillie de riz, ne résista pas à lécher une dernière fois la cuillère puis posa le tout dans l'évier. Titubant, il se dirigea vers la porte, sans un regard en arrière, pour ne pas regretter sa fuite, pour ne pas montrer à l'Italien les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une main attrapa sa manche.

« Attend je t'ai dit !

-Gokudera ? Tu…

-Ta gueule ! Tu es malade, reste ici… Attend au moins que ta fièvre ait baissée…

-Tu t'inquiète ?

-Pas moyen je t'ai dit ! Juste, heu… Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… Je… Le dixième du nom ne me le pardonnerait pas !

-… Je vais bien, excuse-moi de m'être laissé emporter… Merci de m'avoir arrêté, j'aurais pu te prendre de force… Te faire mal… »

Le base-balleur avança sur le palier, vigoureux malgré sa fièvre. Hayato ne lâcha pas son bras, il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille, hors de question…

« Takeshi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Gokudera ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est moi… Ça m'a juste rappelé des expériences… Douloureuses…

-De… De quoi tu parle ?

-Le monde de la Mafia est comme ça… Un jeune homme au physique avantageux attise la jalousie, mais c'est aussi un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent…

-Gokudera… Je… Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas…

-Hayato.

-Hein ?

-Continue de m'appeler comme ça… S'il te plait…

-Ha…Hayato… Excuse-moi. Je…

-Arrête de t'excuser… Si… Si c'est toi… Ça va... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent avait détourné la tête, la figure cramoisie…Takeshi hoqueta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il vacilla sous le choc. La tête lui tournait, à cause de la fièvre ou d'autre chose… Il entraîna l'Italien dans sa chute et ils roulèrent tous deux sur le palier, l'un sur l'autre. Yamamoto serra le presque frêle corps du gardien de la tempête dans ses bras et chercha ses lèvres…

« A…Arrête, crétin de base-balleur !

-Je ne te laisserais plus t'échapper…

-On est sur le palier ! »

L'argenté l'aida à se lever et à regagner le futon. Le front du Japonais était brûlant et il semblait vidé de ses forces. Enfin, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, dans cet état au moins, il n'essayerait pas de le violer sauvagement… Yamamoto ne desserra pas son étreinte, trop heureux de pouvoir respirer l'odeur de son aimé…

« -Je crois que la voisine nous à vu tout à l'heure…

-Tu te soucies donc de ta réputation dans l'immeuble ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Elle a dû penser qu'on était gays.

-Pas grave.

-Je t'aime, Hayato.

-J'avais compris … »

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés. Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveillèrent en milieu de matinée, la fièvre de Takeshi s'était envolée. Il leur fallut tout de même une bonne demi-heure pour se souvenir qu'ils avaient cours ce jour-là. Ils arrivèrent en même temps en anglais, retrouvant Tsuna qui s'étonna :

« Vous vous êtes croisés en chemin ? »(1)

* * *

(1) J'aime quand Tsuna sort des trucs comme ça... Pauvre petit si innocent...

Bon, voilà c'est une première pour moi, j'ai failli faire un lemon pour ma première fic (Elle ne s'en remettra pas...) Et le titre est archi tout mosh pourri, mais bon, heu... Review quand même ?


End file.
